


Some Sanders Sides One Shots (Prinxiety)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mostly prinxiety right now, possibly locality and anilogical in the future. I write mostly short fics, maybe some longer ones in the future. I might take suggestions, comments are greatly appreciated!





	1. Midnight snack

Roman was startled awake by a loud thunk. It seemed to be coming from somewhere down the hallway. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Throwing on a robe and some slippers, he began to sulk his way to where the noise had occurred.  
A slight moaning sound came from the kitchen door. Roman ran back to his room, grabbed his sword, hurried back, and opened it slowly. He turned the lights on to reveal an injured Anxiety, laying on the floor, with the cookie jar next to him.  
"Virgil?" The fanciful trait whispered, not wanting to startle the other. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine" Virgil attempted to stand, but fell right back to the floor, injuring himself once again. Roman picked Anxiety up bridal-style and placed him down on a nearby chair. "What happened?" Roman asked, beginning to check Anxiety's arms and legs for scrapes.  
"None of your business!" Anxiety snapped back, pushing Roman away.  
"Okay okay! I was just trying to help!"  
"We'll maybe I didn't need help!" Anxiety tried to hide the pain as he stood up, challenging Roman.  
"Oh yeah sure, Duke Of Darkness! You can't even get a midnight snack on your own!" Roman gestured to the slightly cracked cookie jar, still lying on the floor."I slipped!" Anxiety argued.  
"Yeah right! You just hurt yourself for attention!"  
"Maybe sometimes, b-but not now! A-and what would you know! You'r-you're always the centre of attention!" Anxiety stuttered, Princey had backed him up against the kitchen counter, and their for heads were practically touching.  
"Oh shut up!" Roman could feel Anxiety,s breath right beside his ear.  
"Make me" he whispered.  
Anxiety felt the older trait's breath catch, a small blush creeping on both of their faces.  
Anxiety awaited his response for a second, the silence soon being broken by the sound of Roman shoving him against the wall and pulling him roughly into a kiss. Anxiety, startled by this particular reaction, pulled away for air.  
"Only thirty seconds? My oh my you have no lung capacity!" Virgil could see a small smirk on his face. Anxiety rolled his eyes and pulled Roman into a deeper, rougher kiss. They kissed for what seemed to Princey like three whole minutes before Virgil pulled away, leaving Roman light-headed and breathless.  
Anxiety pushed Roman away, grabbed the jar of cookies, and limped slightly down the hall.  
"Goodnight 'ya big dork" he called from the hallway.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Frozen, and Princey, and Anxiety.

"For the last time Princey, no I will not go sledding with you."  
Roman had been bugging Anxiety about going outside all morning, and he was starting to get tired of it.  
"But it is a beautiful day outside!" Roman argued, opening the curtains, "See! Look at all of the beautiful snow!" Anxiety hissed and hid under his covers. Roman sighed. "Very well the-" Virgil could practicaly hear another idea popping into his head. "Virgil?" He asked quietly. But before Anxiety had any time to answer, he began to sing. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He started, "Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore," Virgil rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smile when he peeked out from under the covers and saw Roman's dramatic fake-frown. "Come out the door! It's like you've gone awaaaaaay!" Roman began twirling around the room with his arms in the air. He stopped and looked over at Anxiety. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you could tell me why..." his voice was soft now, and much higher. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..." Virgil rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile. Roman just stared, as if it was Virgil's cue. Anxiety played along. "Go away Princey." He whispered. Roman's face lit up, Anxiety never took part in his little outbursts of Disney before. He realised a few seconds later that he had been smiling brightly at Virgil for the past ten seconds. He put on his best sad face. "Okay fine." He sang. 

When Roman had finished the line, he turned to Anxiety. "So, what do you say?"  
Virgil smirked at the childlike look on Roman's face. "Fine," he answered, watching the smile on Roman's face grow ten times bigger. "Really?" Roman let out a high-pitched squealing noise and covered his mouth with his hands. Virgil rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the twentieth time in the past five minutes. "But only if we can watch frozen after." Virgil added. Roman helped him up out of bed and they got into all of their winter clothes.

"Aren't you gonna bring a hat?"Virgil asked, practically setting himself up for another Frozen reference. "Oh, don't worry about that my dear! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Roman winked at Anxiety. "Let's go before I change my mind." Anxiety said, pinching Roman in the shoulder as punishment for the terrible joke. "Let us go, let us go!" Roman sang, putting an arm around Virgil and opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This will probably be turning into a one-shots book, considering I can't write long fics (because I have the attention span of a two year old) I wrote this one pretty late so, again, please no hate. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	3. A/N

This one shots book:   
Oh hey there, how have you been doing buddy?

Me:   
Oh, you, I totally meant to edit you, I promise!!!!

This one shots book:   
We used to be friends! What happened?

Procrastination:   
Sweetie we're home!

Stress and Anxiety Issues:   
And we brought snacks!

This one shots book:   
Who are they?!?

Procrastination and Stress and Anxiety Issues:  
Come on babe! Let's cuddle on the couch until the sun goes away!

Me:  
I'm sorry This One Shots Book. I really am, I- I've moved on.

This one shots book:  
IT IS FINE I AM FINE WHAT NO IM NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING HAHAHAHA *insanity*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I don't know if this will be a series or a one shots book or just this, but I assume I'll figure it out soon. I'm sorry if this was bad, or unoriginal, this is my first Fanfic so please don't hate. Until next time guys gals and nonbinary pals! Peace out!


End file.
